Superior: The Beginning
This is the first story in the Marvel fan-fiction, Superior. Laven Smart was having a pretty bad day. He was bored, he had already streamed everything on Netflix, read every one of the hundreds of books in his room, finished the historical report he had been working on for fun, and eaten every snack he could get his hands on. It was about 9 at night, and he knew that with his minor insomnia, he would never be able to get to sleep for hours. He would just have to pass the time. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a 16 year old nerd, with acne, dirty blonde hair, and no muscle to speak of. He decided he was going to take a walk. Living on the outskirts of Nashville, he had only two directions he could move in. Toward the city, or away from it. Normally, he liked solitude, but in this case, he decided he could use some bright lights. He strolled down the sidewalk, making good time, but not trying to move too quick, so his asthma didn't get to him. He hit the border of the city, and saw a pretty cool place. Most of the stores and shops had been around for 50 years in this part of the city, but they were still popular. He liked that. He walked for a few hundred meters into the city, and was getting pretty exited. His part-time job gave him some extra cash, and out here, there was plenty of good food, one of his passions. It was then that he saw the guy. He was messing with a woman, and Laven ''didn't ''like that. The man, about 5'9, wasn't very intimidating, and was getting all up in the chick's grille. "Listen here, you are going to pay for that nice meal we just had. Nobody cheats me." "Frank, please! You know I don't have any money. And you ate a hundred dollar meal! If you take the money, Timothy and I won't be able to eat for days! We'll have to beg for food!" "Listen, you ate too, so you pay the meal. I payed last time, it dosn't matter how much." This really rubbed Laven the wrong way. But it wasn't his business. Until, that is, the guy slapped her. "Hey! You! Calm it down man, pay for the stupid food yourself!" It was about then that Laven decided that that had been a bad idea. But he had to stand his ground. If all else failed, he had taken martial arts, and considered himself pretty good. They guy seemed not to like this. "OK, kid, you want to get into my business? I know who pays for the meal, see? I payed last time, and she pays this time. Only fair. She is my lady, so she's got an obligation to use a bit of cash, see? So just get outta here before I beat up on you instead. Laven, at this point, was on the verge of running, but decided he had to stand his ground. WIP: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Marvel Fan Fictions Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Superior Category:Superheroes